hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Wilson
Sally Wilson is an actress, singer, model and fashion designer. Early Life Sally Una Nicola was born in 1983 to Karly and Jimmy Wilson. Even though she was born as a true ginger like her parents, she decided that she didn't want to be ginger and first dyed her hair white at thirteen years old. She has since continued on dying her hair but has also returned to her ginger hair occasionally and has commented that she feels "more comfortable with this life now". Singing Career She started her singing career in 2002 at 20 years old. She released her debut single, Can't Beat Sally, a month after she was signed to JVC Records. She released her debut album two months later, Sally. In 2003 she released two albums, Miss Wilson and Miss Sally. She released a fourth album in 2004, Dance. In 2006 she released two albums, Mirrored Girl and The Dark Side Of Me, and released a mini album, Cube. In 2009 she released her eighth album, The Good Side Of Me. She confirmed that she had started working on a ninth album straight away. She released the album, For The Record, in 2010. In late 2012 she released her comeback single, Devils Don't Fly, which was extremely succesful. She released her tenth album in early 2013, Curly, and released her eleventh album, The Hair Girls, not long after. Besides from having a succesful solo career, she has been a part of girlband The Saturdays since 2008. She has two main dancers, Not So Ginger and Ginger, who always tour with her. In 2015 she released her eleventh album, Utter Perfection. Acting Career She started her career in acting in 2006 when she starred in Drama Film. In 2007, she starred in Makeup and Stolen. She starred in 2008 film, God's Follower, alongside her fellow Wilson, Janelle Wilson. Despite being a popular actress she didn't have any more roles until 2010 when she had a main role in Bite and Tell. In 2011, she starred in The Haunting Ones and Gardenia. In 2013, she starred in Moth on the Wall, Losing My Baby and This Was For You. She is well known for starring in The Unknown Vampire and Bullied, both her most succesful films. In 2015 she had roles in The Discovery and Overrun. She had a main role in One Boobage Size Up in 2016. Other Career In 2000, she was signed to a modelling agency. She became a popular and well known model and it was a tragedy when she took a break between 2011 and 2013. She revealed in 2013 that she would be beginning a career as a fashion designer. About She became famous at the age of 19, starting with modeling. She quit modelling at 25, she is now 27. When she was 19 she was engaged, and got married 7months later saying "I'm young, but I love my husband so I don't care 'bout my age!". She then cheated on him three times between the age of 20 and 22. He divorced her 1month after the third affair. She started dating a week later, then dumped him 2months after and started dating someone else 4days after, she asked him to marry her 3months later, he said yes and they got married when she was 23. She cheated on him 7months later, he said "I can overcome that, I love Sally", but when she cheated on him a few months after he divorced her saying, "She's a idiot! Can't she actually be happy with someone!?". She has dated loads of times after, which haven't lasted any longer than 2months. She is now dating someone and has been for 5months saying "It is a record, cool!". She was born ginger but at the age of thirteen she dyed it white, saying "I no longer want to be ginger, it is so uncool and not stylish". She has dyed her hair various times, and has been on the news several times. Personal Life She has had various relationships but none were serious and never lasted any more than three months. She started a relationship with Saeh Korne in June 2012 and it became her longest relationship ever, until she ended it in July 2013. She later did an interview to say "it was coming rather close to being too committed." After taking two months to focus on her career, she confirmed she was in a relationship with Justin Pieag on September 6th 2013. They ended the relationship in February 2014. Afterwards, Sally was seen going wild with several random males. She has been in a relationship with Stephen Josen between June and November 2015. The wild doe began a relationship with Billy Garne a month later. They agreed to split up in April 2016. She has a brown "purse doggie woggie", called Sugar Princess Wilson.